Enchantress (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Sisterhood of the Sleight Hand; Suicide Squad; Suicide Squad Black | Relatives = June Moone (host) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Belle Reve | Gender = Female | Height = Varies with host | Weight = Varies with host | Eyes = Green | Hair = White (naturally) Red (with June) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Haney; Howard Purcell; Peter Milligan; Mikel Janin | First = Justice League Dark Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Who dares summon forth the Bible-black ephemeral energies of the Enchantress?! | Speaker = Enchantress | QuoteSource = Suicide Squad Vol 5 8 | HistoryText = Enchantress is a magic-using super-villain. Her human host is the innocent woman June Moone. The Enchantress was confined within June's body by the Justice League Dark, where her power is restrained until she is called forth or breaks through. In the Dark Enchantress was separated from June Moone and created hundreds of mindless duplicates to look for her across the world. She began to go insane from the separation and started terrorizing the planet. June got Deadman to protect her, but Enchantress crashed their car in the middle of the woods. Eventually she recaptured June when Shade, the Changing Man messed up a spell that was meant to rescue them. Madame Xanadu assembled the Justice League Dark to fight Enchantress. John Constantine ended the threat by binding June Moone to her once again, sacrificing one life to save hundreds from her torment. | Powers = * : The Enchantress is an extremely powerful sorceress; she is capable of manipulating magical energy for a number of effects. She possesses these abilities whether she is an independent entity or whether she is acting through the body of her host, June Moone. These powers include: ** : Enchantress conjured hundreds of clones of herself during her search for June Moone. ** : Enchantress can project raw energy out of her body in various different forms, whether it be to harm or protect. *** : Enchantress is able to project blasts or raw arcane energy out of her hands. *** **** : Enchantress can create powerful force fields out of pure energy strong enough to deflect bullets and the powers of Halo. She can choose what goes through her shield and what does not. ** ** : Enchantress can transform anything or anyone into anything else. For example, she once transformed a crashing plane into a huge dragon, saving the lives of the Suicide Squad. ** ** : One of Enchantress's sole magical abilities is the power to possess a living creature, creating a host body for herself. She currently possesses the graphic designer June Moone. ** *** : Enchantress is able to control the weather of Earth at will. She was able to cover the whole planet with a ginormous thunder storm which spewed green arcane lighting on the denizens of Earth. She was also able to make the winds of Earth incredibly cold. *** **** *** : She can stop time itself. *** : Enchantress can manipulate technology to some degree. She was able to project her voice through a radio even though she wasn't on the receding end of the line. *** : Enchantress can move objects with nothing but her mind. She was able to make a speed boat go faster by pushing it with her telekinesis. ** : The Enchantress can manipulate reality to her whim. When insane she made a cow give birth to a meat slicer, made a storm of ancient books kill six people, and gave a power station a conscious. She also created a storm of teeth which she used to defeat the Justice League with. ** : Enchantress is able to bring deceased creatures back to life, but only if there corpse is fresh and in relatively good condition. When she resurrects a creature they return cured of whatever affliction effected them. Enchantress displayed this ability when she brought Katana's cat back to life. ** *** : Enchantress is a powerful empath, capable of making people feel whatever emotion she wants. Once she was able to force the entire population of planet Earth into a rage, making the whole planet fight each other to the death. *** : Enchantress is able to plant false memories or thoughts into a person's mind. She was able to make Shade, the Changing Man believe he was seeing the ghost of his beloved Kathy. ** | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The Enchantress is dependent on June Moone to restrain her. Without June's influence, she goes completely insane. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In her original appearances, Enchantress was June Moone's second personality. Peter Milligan later established her as a separate entity during In the Dark. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Justice League Dark: In the Dark | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt:Enchantress (Prime Earth) Category:Sorcerers Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Red Hair Category:White Hair